Użytkownik:Tarahtula/001K
Odcinek Pierwszy Zaczynamy Podróż Moje anime | nback = oooo | teraz = Zaczynamy Podróż | next = Użytkownik:Tarahtula/002K 002K | nnext = Zbieramy Skład | sezon = 1 }} | scr = 001K.jpg | nzwpl = Zaczynamy Podróż | nzwus = begin journey | serjp = Kanto | serus = Kanto | nrus = 001 | nrjp = 001 | nrodc = 001 | dtus = niewyemitowane | dtpl = 2013 | anim = Team Boat | scen = Tarahtula | opis = Tarahtula | asdr = Tarahtula | dran = Tarahtula }} Streszczenie *Był ładny marcowy poranek.Dziś był ten dzień na którzy czeka większość osób.Tego dnia Wojtek ma odebrać swojego pierwszego pokemona.Wstał rano umył się,ubrał nie zjadł śniadania tak mu się śpieszyło do profesora Oak'a po swojego pokemona.Wziął plecak i wyszedł z domu właśnie wtedy zaczął się zastanawiać jakiego pokemona powinien wybrać Trawiastego Bulbasaura Ognistego Charmandera czy Wodnego Squirtle.Właśnie wszedł do laboratorium profesora Oak'a zobaczył przed sobą Starszego pana ubranego w biały fartuch od razu domyślił się że to jest profesor Oak. Wojtek:Dzień dobry ja przyszedłem po swojego pierwszego pokemona Oak:Witaj ty pewnie jesteś wojtek Wojtek:Tak Oak:Proszę wybierz sobie jednego z tej trójki.Ten to bulbasaur *Oak wskazał na trawiastego pokemona Oak:To jest Charmander *Teraz wskazał na małego smoka Oak:A on to Squirtle więc którego wybierzasz *Wojtek zastanawiał się chwile wiedział że to będzie wybór na całe życie Wojtek:Podjąłem decyzje biorę Charmandera *Charmander się uśmiechnął a inne pokemony miały smutną minę Oak:Nie martwcie się maluchy po was też ktoś przyjdzie .Dobrze wojtku to jest pokeball Charmandera możesz go w nim schować o wiele łatwiej będzie ci podczas podróży.Tu masz ode mnie 5 i Pokedex *Dał mu pokeballe i pokedex Oak:Pokeball'ami możesz złapać pokemony a pokedex to elektroniczna encyklopedia pokemonów możesz nim skanować każdego złapanego pokemona rozumiesz już wszystko Wojtek:Tak to nie takie trudne *Wojtek powrócił Charmandera do pokeballa Wojtek:Dziękuje profesorze i Do zobaczenia *Wojtek wyszedł z laboratorium szedł bardzo długo aż doszedł do Marmori postanowił zatrzymać się w tamtejszym centrum pokemon Wiedział że w tym mieście jest sala pokemon ale on dopiero co odebrał swojego pierwszego pokemona .Wszedł do centrum pokemon zdziwił się ono było ogromne podszedł do lady i nacisnął dzwonek Nagle ukazała się uśmiechnięta siostra joy. Siostra Joy: Witaj jestem Siostra Joy z Marmori Wojtek:Dzień dobry Czy mógłbym tutaj przenocować Siostra Joy:Tak jesteś tu sam ? Wojtek:Tak mam tylko mojego Charmander'a Siostra Joy:Dobrze chodź za mną proszę *Siostra joy wyszła za lady i szła a za nią wojtek.Szli długim korytarzem gdzie było pełno drzwi.Siostra joy wyciągnęła klucz i otworzyła pewne drzwi Siostra joy:To jest twój pokój tu masz do niego klucz Kolacja będzie o 19 Światła gasimy o 22 i Centrum Zamykamy o 22 więc jak chcesz wyjść lepiej się nie spóźni bo będziesz musiał spać na dworze Wojtek:Dobrze spokojnie *Wojtek wziął klucz wszedł do pokoju położył swój plecak na ziemi wyciągnął pokeball Charmandera i pokedex.Pokedex pokazał mu że Charmander zna Miotacz Płomieni i Akcje wypuścił charmandera z pokeball'a Wojtek:Hej mały jestem wojtek od dziś jestem twoim trenerem cieszę się że mam tak silnego pokemona w drużynie może masz ochotę przejść się ze mną ? *Charmander skinął głową na tak.Wojtek wziął go na ręce wyszedł z pokoju i zamknął drzwi na klucz gdy znalazł się w holu centrum pokemon usłyszał głośną sprzeczkę postanowił dowiedzieć się o co chodzi podszedł do dziewczyny i chłopaka którzy się kłócili Wojtek:Hej o co się kłócicie Chłopak:Nie twój interes spadaj stąd za nim zrobię ci krzywdę Dziewczyna:Ten chłopak mnie obraził Chłopak:To już jest żenujące spadam stąd leszcze Wojtek:Nic ci nie jest Dziewczyna:Nie a tak w ogule to jestem Justyna a ty jak się nazywasz Wojtek:Ja nazywam się Wojtek miło mi cię poznać Justyna:O widzie że masz Charmander'a Wojtek:Tak dziś dopiero co zacząłem moją podróż a ty jakie masz pokemony Justyna:Chikorita'e,Chatot'a i Bellossom wszystkie dostałam od mojego chłopaka Piotra Wojtek:Jesteś trenerką bo ja jestem Trenerem Justyna:Nie ja jestem Hodowcą Wojtek:To pewnie ciekawe zajęcie ale nie dla mnie Justyna:Tak bardzo interesujące Wojtek:Powiesz mi o co poszło ci z tym chłopakiem Justyna:Nazwał mnie głupią i chciał mi zabrać pokemona ale umówiłam się z nim na jutro.Jutro o 12 mój chłopak będzie z nim walczyć jeśli przegra mój chłopak przyzna się że jest słaby a ja mu oddam moje pokemon a jeśli on przegra on mnie przeprosi Wojtek:Podjęłaś duże ryzyko Justyna:Wcale nie mój chłopak jest bardzo dobrym trenerem pokemon jeśli chcesz możesz przyjść jutro za centrum pokemon i zobaczyć jak ten chłopak przegrywa Wojtek:Bardzo chętnie zobaczę walkę pokemon *Justyna spojrzała na zegarek Justyna:Wybacz muszę już iść do jutra Wojtek:do jutra *Wojtek wyszedł z centrum pokemon chodził długo po lesie z Charmanderem ale nie udało mu się zobaczyć żadnego pokemona gdy już był wracał do centrum pokemon na kolacje zauważył że mały Magnemite bawi się prądem z latarni elektrycznej postanowił go złapać stanął z Charmanderem na przeciw niego Wojtek:Charmander Miotacz płomieni *Charmander zaatakował miotaczem płomieni ale Magnemite odpowiedział Elektrowstrząsem Wojtek:Charmander unik a potem jeszcze raz miotacz płomieni *Charmander uniknął a potem znowu zaatakował miotaczem płomieni magnemite oberwał Wojtek:Akcja *Charmander atakuje akcją a Magnemite też odpowiada akcją oba pokemony się zderzają .Magnemite jest już zmęczony. Wojtek powiększa pokeball i rzuca nim w magnemite.Magnemite siedzi w pokeballu nagle czerwone światełko przestaje się świeci.Wojtek podchodzi do pokeballa bierze go a następnie idzie do charmandera głaszcze po główce Wojtek:Dobrze się spisałeś teraz chodź na kolacje do centrum pokemon *Wojtek w centrum pokemon oddaje swoje pokemony pod opiekę siostrze joy a sam poszedł zjeść kolacje.Po kolacji poszedł po swoje pokemony i z nimi udał się do pokoju.W pokoju wypuścił dwa pokemony by się poznały chwile się pobawiły wojtek zobaczył Magnemite w pokedexie i był z siebie dumny bo już złapał silnego pokemon'a Wojtek:Dobrze maluszki wracajcie do pokeball'i *Wojtek powrócił ich do pokeballi zgasił światło i położył się spać.Obudził się około godziny 11.Szybko się umył ubrał i zjadł śniadanie ze swoimi pokemonami.Po śniadaniu przypomniał sobie o walce justyny chłopaka z nieznajomym.Szybko pobiegł za centrum pokemon ze swoim pokemonami.Gdy był za centrum Pokemon zauważył duży plac bitewny .Na przeciw siebie stali dwaj trenerzy przy jednym stała justyna. Wojtek nie mógł się doczekać tej walki wiedział że to będzie ekscytująca bitwa. Wydarzenia *Wojtek wybiera na startera Charmander'a *Wojtek dostaje pokeball'e i pokedex *Wojtek przybywa do Marmori *Wojtek poznaje justyne *Wojtek łapie Magnemite'a Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Wojtek' *'Profesor Oak' *'Justyna' *'Siostra Joy' *'Chłopak' *'Chłopak Justyny' Pokemony *'Charmander' (Wojtka) *'Magnemite ' (Wojtka) *'Chikorita ' (Justyny) *'Chatot ' (Justyny) *'Bellossom ' (Justyny) *'Squirtle' profesora Oaka *'Bulbasaur' profesora Oaka Ciekawostka